


In Times Like These

by Actual_Wizard_666



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Post Vol. 2 of YA, billy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Wizard_666/pseuds/Actual_Wizard_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random thing that popped into my head. Very short, but I plan on writing more YA stuff in the future with more content. Anyway-</p><p>It’s at times like these where you wonder if you did something differently in the past if your life would have been different</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times Like These

It’s at times like these where you wonder if you did something differently in the past if your life would have been different. Some great mistake you could undo if you acted differently, reacted faster, stopped yourself from royally messing everything up. Because Billy Kaplan, you well know that you excel in that area. 

Like Teddy’s mom. I should have had a magical barrier up as soon as the Super Skrull broke through my apartment’s wall. Maybe then my mother and Teddy wouldn’t have had to watch as his mother burned on our living room floor. Maybe he would have her here today.

Cassie-

The memories of that day still hurt now. Vision, Nate. It was all my fault. If only I had listened to Teddy. If I had acted sooner. Maybe they would still be here. Maybe Nate wouldn’t have become Kang. The group wouldn’t have disbanded.

The mother parasite wouldn’t have even been a problem. But if it had… If Loki hadn’t stopped me from attempting sui– To do something extremely stupid. The memory of that whole mess is still too fresh to dwell on too long.

If all that hadn’t happened then you probably wouldn’t be here today Kaplan, standing in front of the only one that matters, about to start a new chapter of life. You may have screwed a lot of things up but surprisingly he doesn’t care. And now you are no longer going to be Billy Kaplan ‘Boy who Messes up Everything.’ Instead you will be Billy Kaplan-Altman ‘Man who Finally did Something Right.’  
And I would be lying if I said if that feeling wasn’t at least a little weird.


End file.
